Hakuoku Seimei
Hakuoku Seimei, otherwise known as Seimei no Tengoku, is the protagonist of an as-of-yet named story, and member of the Seimei Clan. An Exorcist from Kyoto, he is regarded as a prodigy and master of the Onmodou arts, despite his apparent distaste for his name and profession. He is the only living member of the Seimei Clan since the Insurrection of Kurama Tengu, and thus the matriarch of the clan. Hakuoku is also the master of the Samurai Sakura, the female Shinobi Kage, and the Onmyoji-in-training Celica. Appearance Hakuoku is a young teen with messy and unkempt reddish-brown hair, fierce orange eyes, and unusually sharp teeth. Despite being an Exorcist, he wears casual clothes which mainly consist of dark t-shirts and baggy jeans. While at school, Hakuoku wears a jet black jacket over a red v-neck shirt and dark gray jeans. Personality Despite being a prodigy, Hakuoku tends to be rash and hot-headed. He tends to think more with his emotions than his mind, which definitely explains his magical prowess, though sometimes his actions leads to him often causing trouble for others. He can be childish at times, and infuriated by the smallest of things, which may explain why he is a perfectionist when it comes to the magic arts, in spite of not liking his profession. Hakuoku, however, is also very intelligent. He can figure things out just by watching a person move and act, and though he acts on emotions, he can be quite tactical, making up moves on the fly to suit his fighting style, however risky it may be. He can also be surprisingly considerate of other people's feelings as well, as he treats his subordinates and student as he would with family. Of course, he can still be angered by their antics...namely whenever Kage tries to sleep with him. History A member of the Seimei Clan, Hakuoku was one of the most skilled Onmyoji, surpassing even his parents, who were well respected. He didn't have much interest to join the Onmyouji Society, however, primarily because of the more bureaucratic members who would want to use his abilities to their benefit. He was orphaned when he was ten, having lost his parents to a Stray Devil. Since then, he was raised and protected by his family's retainer Sakura, a proud samurai who dreamed of creating the modern-day Shinsengumi. Abilities Trivia * Hakuoku's appearance is based on Rokuro Enmado, one of the main protagonists of Sousei no Onmyouji. ** The two also share some similarities, in that they don't particularly like the idea of being exorcists (in Rokuro's case, it had to do with what happened with his past), and they're both considered to be one of the best in their field. * Hakuoku classifies as a tsundere, as he is not used to praise from people he does not know, nor to those who show him kindness simply because they want to, not because of his status. Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:DemonsAnarchy